


Serendipity

by Battlefieldlady



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jeongcheol-freeform, Jeonghan as Korea Airline worker, M/M, Seungcheol as business consultant, airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlefieldlady/pseuds/Battlefieldlady
Summary: Seungcheol learned to be nice and sincere in any circumstances.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a post on quora.

The car ride to the Incheon airport was unusually quiet. There was a faint sobbing sound of Seungkwan whose the back was patted lightly.

Mingyu who was driving continuously giving him tips on 'how to survive in foreign country alone'. Meanwhile, Wonwoo repeatedly questioned Seungcheol, at least five times in the past hours with 'have you brought your passport?', the same question since they started their journey. Seungkwan cried since last night when Seungcheol finished packing his luggage, Mingyu kept pouring him all sorts of goggled information on survival skills and Wonwoo constantly reminded him his necessity and cross-checklist thing to be brought for Seungcheol. Seungcheol was a business consultant in Mansae Corporation, was going to Sweden for two weeks to manage a collaboration project with a local company in Stockholm.

 

The ride took half an hour from Seungcheol's apartment. Mingyu offered to send him off inside the airport, but Seungcheol insisted to just drop him off outside since Wonwoo and Seungkwan had to head to work on afternoon. He was grateful enough to have his besties sending him off. Seungkwan's sob turned into a loud weeping and Mingyu could not stop sending him blog links about survival skills. Wonwoo took Seungcheol's bag pack and put assorted of medicines in it.

 

"Wonwoo, I don't need plane sickness medicine. I don't even have flight fright"

"Oh come on. You're going to need them all"

 

Seungcheol sighed and took his bag from Wonwoo, he patted sobbing Seungkwan lightly, and assured him he's going to be safe and sound. He thought that his friends were overeacting. It was not his first time going abroad, but it was a first time going alone. He was 25 years old, he knew how to take care of himself, that was what he told his friends, tried hard to convince them that he's gonna be okay.

 

After 20 minutes of standing outside to soothe Seungkwan, stopped Mingyu from sending him links, proving Wonwoo that he had brought along all of necessities, finally Mingyu drove away. Seungcheol glanced at the giant clock on the glass wall, an hour and half before the boarding. He had his luggage checked in and went through to immigration check. He wandered around departure section and settled on a waiting bench in front the 3B gate, pulling out a reading material to kill time until the boarding time came.

 

2.14pm, his flight number was announced to board, all passengers was asked to lined up and prioritize elders, family and business class passengers. Seungcheol's seat was 11F, he moved to the middle line along with economy class passengers. After a few minutes, a man from the Korean Airlines, the flight he was boarding, went through the line and asked a tall guy in suit in front of him to change his seat with the couple so the husband's seat could be switched with his and the couple could travel together. Seungcheol figured that the man's seat was 11D, the husband's seat was 11E. The long haired worker explained to the taller man, but his request was declined in harsh tone, the guy did not want to change his seat and he told that with almost yelling manner. The airline man looked subtly shocked even though he tried to feign it with a smile to the rude manner. Seungcheol assumed that kind of request was rarely denied. Smiling, the worker nodded to the guy and managed to say, "Thank you sir, have a nice trip".

 

It must be hard for the worker to remain calm despite the ill-treatment received, but it was his job to be polite and followed the protocol.  He might also wish for punching a rude customer included in the policy too. The lanky guy made his way to the plane. It was Seungcheol's turn and he knew he would be asked the same question as the couple were still waiting for his answer. Without any hesitation, he agreed immediately. Glancing at the nametag on his airline jacket, he said, "Yes, of course, Jeonghan". Jeonghan and the couple brighten up and expressed their gratitudes, the happy husband and wife made their way to the plane. The latter asked him to wait to board at last while the other worker reprinted his new boarding pass. Seungcheol was glad to help, he didn't mind at all which seat he's going to be, it was all same.

 

After sending off last passenger into the plane, Jeonghan turned to Seungcheol with a funny face, as if they were going to do a mischief or something.

 

"Seungcheol sshi, we have a vacant seat in business class, do you want it?"

 

Seungcheol gaped for a moment, he quickly accepted the offer.

 

"Of course, I would love to"

 

Jeonghan handed his boarding pass with new seat number, not before he wrote something at the back.

"Thank you for being nice. I hope you enjoyed your first class flight", exclaimed Jeonghan while smiling widely as he waved Seungcheol a goodbye.

 

Seungcheol felt very delighted, guessed he was lucky.

 

He flashed the boarding pass to the stewardess in duty and she guided Seungcheol upstairs. He could not help himself but to gape for a while at the lone wide seat that looked very comfy and it was much comfortable as he land his body on it.

 

During 8 hours flight, he had an amazing time with the most delicious flight food ever, premium korean beef that melts in every bite, he even ordered champagne, snacks and fully enjoyed his journey with the all of the amenities of business class. Their plane captain entered visited the passenger who was sitting two seats beside him, whom he learned as France Royal Member. The said person was surrounded by three bodyguards and four assistants, one of them was very friendly,  he even offered Seungcheol bubble gum and informed him that he was not allowed to talk with his boss.

 

As they arrived in Stockholm, Seungcheol almost forgot to check what was written behind his boarding pass by Jeonghan. He flipped the pass and read,

 

Thank you for being nice, handsome!

I would love to meet you again.

Let's have coffee when you come back :")

 

Jeonghan, 010-081951004 <3

 

Seungcheol laughed in delight. He was shocked and enamoured with his eventful day, a great experience that he would never see it coming at once. Switching off the flight mode, he saved Jeonghan's contact and texted Jeonghan in no time.

 

Hi, Seungcheol here. I just safely arrived ^.^

 

He pocketed his gadget and walked inside the arrival hall to pick up his luggage section. Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to find the couple who switched seat with him.  The wife said that her previous seat was not occupied and she was worried and afraid that Seungcheol might denied from boarding the plane. His heart swells in warmth, he chuckled and told his experience 9 hours ago, which made the couple laughed happily. They thanked him and exclaimed that they had best flight ever before walked away. Seungcheol wanted to thank them more because he was given this golden opportunity. A lesson earned, it never hurt to help people in need. Being nice in whatever circumstances, polite when you have to refuse, good things have good endings.

 

His phone pings and he fished it out to see Jeonghan's reply.

 

"Thank god! Did you enjoy your flight?"

"It was amazing. You have no idea. I have full story when I get to see you again ;)"

"Surprise me, Mr Choi"

 

Seungcheol swelled in warmth, an unfamiliar tingling feeling his heart made felt nice. He headed to hotel, showered and had a good sleep that night, a deep that he hadn't get for a while now.

Two weeks later, Seungcheol safely landed in Seoul. There was a familiar figure, around his height, hair let loose that it waved majestically as wind blew, Seungcheol didn't feel his feet on the ground that he ran too fast to hug Jeonghan who was standing right in front of the arrival gate. They had been awfully close since then, every day text each other, exchanged pictures and selfies. Now Seungcheol's face too close to Jeonghan's, the face that he craved to touched. They turned to wolf howling sound made by teasing Mingyu and Wonwoo, again sobbing Seungkwan beside them. Seungcheol told his best friends everything about the event, Jeonghan and his lone tour in Stockholm. They had skyped together along with Jeonghan who easily fit in their group. Mingyu personal messaged Seungcheol that he liked Jeonghan and was happy for his hyung.

 

An unfamiliar tingling feeling in his heart felt very nice every time Jeonghan beamed to him. His heart fluttered when Jeonghan kissed him, wished him good night, treated his parents with kindness and accepted his marriage proposal. 15 years, their relationship is still going on, despite hardships and problems they had, Jeonghan loves Seungcheol all same, Seungcheol loves Jeonghan, unchanged, yet stronger.

 

 

==THE END==

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!!


End file.
